hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Christmas Island
Christmas Island is a small island in the territory of Australia, though it's population is Chinese-Australian. Christmas Island, has a population of 1,403 residents and that the island had been unpopulated and untouched for many years, meaning a lot of native species were able to grow without the interception of humanity. Appearance Christmas Island's character appearance often has brown eyes that can be varied from a light amber to a hazel colour. She appears to have long sharp hair, brunette and sometimes freckles, he also has a small curl that hangs free from her hair. She also has a similar appearance to Hungary. In some of her appearances she wears a clean white, one-sleeve top and pleated dark grey skirt. She wears a head band that holds the flag of Christmas Island. She also wears green sandals. Christmas Island is a fairly new, fan-made character who has not featured in the manga or anime. Personality and Interests Christmas Island shares a few personality traits with her 'older brother' Australia. Christmas Island is often quite boisterous and is depicted as a tomboy and does not dislike the odd playfight with her brother. Christmas Island, also known as Christina Bernice, is quite out-going and loud, much like America but controversially she can be quite shy and timid when meeting new people. She often 'opens up' to those close to her. Christmas Island can also quieten down as to not annoy quieter countries such as Japan. Christmas Island is often open minded about affairs but she always leans towards her brother. Sometimes she is excluded from fights because of her unbiased opinion but sometimes she is included because she can give unbiased opinions towards matters. Christina sometimes describes Australia as her brother and best friend but can get very close to others in a friendly way. Christmas Island can sometimes 'block up/hide' her true feelings because of the way it can affect her image or others, this trait is 'supposed' to mimic the cliffs on the island that were once thought impassable by early explorers and how in 1943 60% of the island's population was evacuated to Surbayan prison camps and only approx. 515 people were left to fend for themselves. She does not know a lot about the Western World because of her isolation for such a long time. She can also be quite generous, which mirrors the numerous phosphate mines on the island. Christmas Island does not have a lot of sporty interests and her attention span is often short. Christmas Island is intrigued by the multitude of flora and fauna encasing the young island and she has a good interest in telecommunications. Christmas Island, although she can be stubborn at times, is quite a bright girl and is knowledgeable in the areas of flora and fauna, and knows a fair bit surrounding telecommunicatons. She enjoys walks and sometimes needs 'alone time' in which she commonly spends admiring the Christmas Island National Park, which takes up 63% of the island. Relationships Australia/Jack Kirkland - '''Christmas Island often refers to Australia as her older brother, with whom she sometimes playfights with. Australia affectionately refers to her as 'Sandy' because of her large amount of coastline, though she prefers 'Chris', short for Christmas, or 'Christina', her human name. Christina respects Australia's individuality and sometimes copies him in an attempt to create her own identity even though she is a small country. '''England/Arthur Kirkland - '''Arthur is fairly affectionate and friendly towards Christina because of her relation to Australia, though Christina respects him and isn't as boisterous as she is towards Jack. They rarely meet. '''Sealand/Peter Kirkland - '''When Christina was a smaller nation she was 'pen friends' with Sealand because they were both micro nations but as Christina grew up she lost a fair amount of contact with the young boy as she is quite a bit older than him. '''Japan - Christina has had a rocky relationship with Japan because of when he evacuated her people but from them but both of them are 'on thin ice' but both are on good terms and speak to each other.